Valentine Mode
by KagamiHiruki
Summary: Aku sudah susah payah membuatkanmu coklat ini,kau malah menolaknya! Pacar macam apa kamu ! Cobain dulu habis itu kamu boleh memperlakukanku sesuka hatimu . .


Konichiwa Minna-san . . .

Berhubung saya lagi gabut dirumah dan Anime Kurobas season 3 udah tayang . .

Jadi ane lanjut lagi deh FF ini dan ane menemukan banyak sekali ide untuk topic dasar pembuatan FF Gaje ini,but I hope you can enjoy my write completely.

.

.

.

Kuroko No Basuke FanFiction

" Valentine Mode "

.

.

Disclaimer : Ahh udah tau lah ya siapa jadi gausah disebut.

Genre : Comedy,Love,Yaoi ( maybe . . ) , OOC

Main Cast : AoKaga ada Alex loh

Rating : T

.

.

.

Aku sudah susah payah membuatkanmu coklat ini,kau malah menolaknya! Pacar macam apa kamu ?!

Cobain dulu habis itu kamu boleh memperlakukanku sesuka hatimu . .

.

.

.

Yo minna-san seperti yang kalian ketahui kalau Kagami Taiga calon master chef kan ?Ia adalah calon suami saya dimasa depan nanti #ngarep plonk !

" Hoahmm Ohayou . . " erang si Alex sahabatnya dari amerika itu tuh . . cewe impor Ciee aku cemburu.

" What are you doing here taiga ? " ucap wanita itu masih merem melek abis bobo siang puool 5 jem.

" Oh good morning,Gue lagi buat coklat nih,kamu pasti mau kan beb ? " Tanya kagami genit.

" Ihhhh you tau aja yang ai mau hihihihihi makasih muach ! " seketika alex mendaratkan kecupan kaget bukan main dan mencium balik pipi alex dengan panci yang pantatnya item.

" Kasar banget deh kamu beb,eh bentar deh gue curiga sama coklat yg lubikin,pasti lu mau kasih seseorang selain gue kan ? " pertanyaan sinis dari alex membuat Kagami berhenti mengaduk coklatnya.

" Ehhh e . . . .eto . . . anu . . anu . . " jawabnya terbata2.

" Anu anu lu kenape ? hahaha yaudin deh gua mandi cantik dulu ya sayang,love youu " sembari alex pergi ke belakang,Kagami mengumpat,ga lucu kan kalau Aomine lah alasannya kenapa dia sibuk didapur jadi emak2 hari ini ? Takut dibilang maho cyn.

" Dasar alex bikin emosi mendadak ! " sembari mengumpat kagami terdiam,dia membayangkan ketika ia memberi coklat ini ke Aominekun,dia mau ga yaa ? Anda penasaran ? samaa . . . . . . saya nggak tuh bweek.

Kini coklat2 itu sudah terpampang nyata didalam cetakan,sudah 2jam kagami didapur,Ia mulai merasakan perutnya yang lapar.

" Hoi Alex lu masak indomie dong satu pake telor stengah mateng pedes gapake daun bawang tambain micin dikit ya thank you ! " teriak Kagami dari ujung dapur.

" Maaf anda punya kaki ama tangan kan? Ganteng-Ganteng Males lu GGM ! Bikin sendiri! Masakin gua juga ya beb muach ! " jawab Alex dari ruang tamu yang membuat Kagami geram,rasanya pengen nabok lagi pake panci tp jangan deh tar gua masak indomie pake apaan.

.

SKIP TIME

" Masakanlu selalu nomer 1 dehhh . . . dari belakang hehehehe nggalah beib masakan kamu kalah ama chef2 di paris italia roma kiss kiss muach " Kini Alex duduk dan menikmati hidangan nikmat Sang hanya tersenyum menatap teman importnya itu rada2 gila tapi yaudahlah wkwkwk.

" Sebenernya kamu mau kasih coklat ke siapa sih selain aku ? " Alex bertanya.

" Buat anak2 basket yang lain,udahlah lu makan aja jangan urusin coklat gue,habis makan gua mau langsung bagiin coklatnya,lu jaga rumah ya,jangan lupa nyapu ngepel nyuci " jawab kagami seadanya.

" Yailah emang gue pembokat lo hehe tp gpp deh aku rela,ini kan rumah kita,rumah tangga kita eaaa "

" Lu ngomong lagi gua sambit pake piring ! " ujar kagami geram.

" jangan marah2 mulu dong sayang . . . " tiba2 Alex mencium pipi kagami dengan lembut seakan2 mereka resmi berpacaran,Kagami ikut terdiam.

.

.

SKIP TIME

" Kenapa kau mengajakku ke lapangan basket siang2 begini ? Ganggu bobo siang gua aja " gerutu Aomine ketika diajak bertemu 4 mata bersama Kagami.

" Gua Cuma mau kasih ini . . udah bye " selepas memberi coklat Kagami hendak pergi pulang.

" Gua ga butuh coklat lu Taiga ! " bentaknya.

" HEH Aku sudah susah payah membuatkanmu coklat ini,kau malah menolaknya! Pacar macam apa kamu ?! Cobain dulu habis itu kamu boleh memperlakukanku sesuka hatimu " ucapku sedikit gugup,dan Reaksi Aomine ? wuhhh mukanya merah coy.

Tiba2 Aomine berjalan mendekat kearah Kagami dan langsung mencium bibirnya dengan erat.

" mmm . . bodoh kenapa harus . .mm . . disini ! " Teriakan kagami yang tenggelam didalam ciuman.

" Habis kamu lezat sih jadi ga nahan mm .. . " Aomine kembali mencium bibirnya dengan lahap seakan2 bibirnya ialah coklat termahal didunia #busett.

Selang beberapa detik ciuman itu terlepas,Kagami ngos2an dan Endingnya ? Coklatnya ?

" Aku terima coklat kamu sayang . . Makasih ya,aku ga rugi punya pacar kayak kamu . . " ucap Aomine lembut.

" Nah gitu dong hargain aku skali2 " ucap kagami malu2.

" Tapi . . INI KAN MASIH TANGGAL 13 BODOH ! VALENTINE BESOK ! AH PEA " Bentak Aomine.

" IH SUKA2 GUE DONG YG BIKIN GUE LU TINGGAL MAKAN BACOT AMAT GRRRR " Bentak Kagami balik.

" AH LU ALESAN BILANG AJA LUPA DASAR BAKAGAMI ! AYO ONE ON ONE ! "

" IHH DIKIT2 ONE ON ONE OGAH gue mau pulang,byeee2 sayang " Kagami lari terbirit2 pulang,Sementara Aomine menggeram dilapangan.

" KAGAMIIIIIIIIIIII ! "

.

.

.

.

.

Author's Note :

Hoi minna-san itu tadi crita apaan yak wkwkwkwkw,Ga trasa ud mau valentine,yuk yg jomblo ke rumah author nanti author kasih " Sesuatu " dari itali roma kiss kiss muach wkwwkwkwk

Sekian untuk crita ini smoga kalian suka,nantikan kisah2 lain dari saya huaha ha ha.

Happy Valentine.


End file.
